Paradise
by Isa Vanzeler
Summary: Eles se amavam,mas a vida tem que seguir o seu próprio curso.Mas quando Bella e Edward se reencontram, percebem que mesmo adultos, ainda se amam como quando eram apenas adolescentes.One shot.


**N/A:** **Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano.**

**Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!**

**Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade:****www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/****aqui mesmo, no fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARADISE<strong>

_"When she was just a girl_  
><em>She expected the world<em>  
><em>But it flew away from her reach<em>  
><em>So she ran away in her sleep<em>

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise_  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Every time she closed her eyes"<em>

**Paradise - Coldplay**

_19 de dezembro de 2000_

**Bella**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Neve.

Eu odeio neve, e nesse exato momento havia um monte daqueles pequenos e brilhantes flocos brancos, que só tinham uma utilidade: Molhar minhas malditas meias de lã. E eles caiam com força, exigindo de mim um grande esforço para atravessar a rua e andar até a casa que ficava de frente para a minha.

- Lembre-se de ser simpática. - Minha mãe disse sorridente assim que ela apertou a campainha dos Cullen.

Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Charlie havia sido transferido para o hospital de Forks, Washington, e isso significava que eu tinha que me mudar de Nova York com ele e Renee para viver na nossa mais nova cidade.

Forks? Isso é sério? Por que naquele momento eu estava começando a achar que Deus estava me pregando uma grande peça. Uma daquelas que aparecem em programas de televisão. Mas assim que Esme Cullen, a esposa do mais novo melhor amigo do meu pai, apareceu em sua porta e nos deu um grande sorriso e um sonoro "Estou tão feliz que tenham aceitado jantar conosco! Vocês vão amar Forks!" ,as minhas ultimas esperanças de que algum ator famoso pulasse na minha frente e me dissesse que isso não passava de uma grande armação, foram por água abaixo.

É obvio que eu não queria vir para Forks. Eu não queria estar sentada em uma linda mesa de jantar, não queria os novos vizinhos, eu só queria voltar para casa.

- Eu gostaria de ir ao banheiro. – eu disse em um tom baixo antes que Renee começasse a citar os prós e os contras em frequentar a escola de uma cidade pequena.

- É no segundo andar querida, virando a direita. – Esme, a sorridente, apontou para as escadas antes de continuar uma determinada conversa com minha mãe sobre como eu me daria muito bem com as crianças da cidade.

Eu me levantei rapidamente e subi as escadas pulando de dois degraus de cada vez. Parando apenas para observar algumas fotos de família em quadros pendurados por todo caminho da escada até o corredor enorme.

Eles tinham um filho. Dava para ver pelas fotos engraçadas de uma criança brincando dentro de uma piscina de plástico. Ele era parecido com Esme, mas tinha os olhos verdes de Carlisle.

Sem parar de olhar para as fotos do menino eu virei para a direita, entrando definitivamente no corredor. Talvez eu tenha passado do banheiro, por que afinal de contas todas as portas eram iguais; Então eu andei até o final do corredor, onde havia uma enorme janela que dava pra frente da casa.

Dava para ver a _minha_ casa daqui. O telhado estava cheio de neve, e a única coisa que indicava que havia alguém morando ali, era um pequeno enfeite de Natal que minha mãe havia pendurado na porta.

- Quem é você. E que droga está fazendo parada na porta do meu quarto? – a voz aveludada vinha da minha direita. – eu já disse para Alice que não quero esse tipo de garota...

O dono da voz parou de falar assim que eu me virei para encara-lo.

E Deus, ele merecia ser encarado para sempre. Por que o cara era um gato.

- Hã? – fiquei surpresa quando ele não pareceu se importar com a minha surpresa.- Que tipo de garota? Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, cara... – Eu respondi assim que entendi o que ele estava falando. O idiota pretencioso devia pensar que eu estava aqui xeretando alguma coisa.

Deus, eu retiro o que disse. Isso aqui não é brincadeira nenhuma. É uma recompensa!

"Para com isso Bella." Eu disse a mim mesma

Os olhos dele eram verdes, o cabelo um misto de castanho com ruivo e ele era o cara mais bonito que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Ele era o filhe de Carlisle e Esme. Tinha os mesmo cabelo que a mãe e os mesmos olhos do pai. E era gostoso, definitivamente muito gostoso.

"P A R E" Era melhor eu parar de encara-lo antes que ele pensasse que eu estava caolha, ou tinha algum problema na cabeça.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou fechando a porta do seu precioso quarto atrás de si e ficando cara a cara comigo.

- Não. É. da. Sua. Conta. – Respondi frisando cada palavra pra ver se ele deixava ser tão metido. Cruzei meus braços só pra ter o prazer de assisti-lo morrer de raiva. Gracinha.

- Então dá o fora fedelha. – Nossa, esse cara sabia o verdadeiro sentido de um rosnado. To tremendo de medo.

- Eu sabia que mudar para essa cidade era a pior ideia que Charlie podia cogitar em ter.- eu disse encarando o gostosão grosso. – Afinal de contas... Em cidades como essas só deve existir idiota mais burro que essa porta ai atrás de você, babaca.

Eu pude ver o verde dos olhos do babaca maravilhoso escurecerem, e ele apenas ficou olhando para mim como se não esperasse minha reação, e por um momento ele apertou os olhos como se estivesse me analisando profundamente.

- Dá o fora. - Ele repetiu, seus lábios tremendo de raiva.- Ou você além de retardada é surda?

Havia intensidade naquele cara. É, eu definitivamente gosto disso. Mas ele era um grosso, idiota...

- Bella?- A voz de Charlie ecoou na parte de baixo. Ele já devia estar ciente da existência de um adolescente do sexo masculino no mesmo andar que eu.

Antes que eu começasse uma briga de verdade com esse cara eu me mexi para frente, esbarrando em seu braço com força e segui o caminho de volta até a escada. Sem parar na sala de estar onde todos continuavam jantando.

Quando o vento gelado atingiu o meu corpo, percebi que tinha deixado meu casaco lá dentro, mas não voltei. Apenas continuei andando, atravessei a rua e parei, dando uma ultima olhada para a casa dos Cullen, a tempo de ver o babaca lindo me observando pela janela.

- F U C K Y O U. - pude ver a raiva transbordando de seus olhos quando ele leu meus lábios, e ficou muito pior quando eu ergui os dois dedos médios em sua direção.

Babaca.

.

.

**Edward**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

- Que barulho é esse? – Jessica sussurrou levantando a cabeça.

- Não é nada. – Não devia ser nada mesmo. Carlisle e Esme estavam dando um jantar de boas vindas aos nossos novos vizinhos, e tinham me avisado para não estragar as coisas, então eu simplesmente me tranquei no quarto e fiquei lá... Com Jéssica.

- Eu to escutando uns passos. – Droga Jessica, será que era pedir de mais ficar quieta quando eu estava quase conseguindo alguma coisa de bom. – Droga Edward, dá pra ir ver? Se meu pai descobre que eu estive aqui ele me mata.

E matava mesmo, já que Jéssica era filha do reverendo Stanley. E ficaria muito pior se ele soubesse que ela entrava escondido na minha casa para fazer coisas que não eram de Deus

Eu deixei um suspiro alto sair e andei até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a e achando uma garota parada diante da janela do corredor.

Ela estava apenas lá, parada olhando para algum lugar lá fora, vestida apenas com jeans e uma blusa de manga colada ao corpo. Tinha cabelos escuros, que passavam do meio de suas costas e parecia ter a mesma idade que eu.

Devia ser mais uma das amigas de Alice, minha prima por parte de mãe, que passava os finais de semana aqui em casa quando não tinha nada para fazer em sua casa; que era do lado da minha.

Ela não gostava muito de mim, então deixava que suas amigas entrassem aqui em casa para me irritar, ou então só pra me atrapalhar, já que ela sabia sobre Jéssica... E alguma outra.

Uma delas chegou a querer uma foto minha... Nu.

- Quem é você. E que droga está fazendo parada na porta do meu quarto? – Eu disse observando a estranha. – eu já disse para Alice que não quero esse tipo de garota...

Não pude completar a frase.

Ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto, profundos e ao mesmo tempo expressivos. Era valente, dava para ver no jeito que ela se virou e me encarou. Como se fosse me responder de igual para igual.

Sexy.

- Hã? – Ela pareceu confusa, mais eu não caia nessa. – Que tipo de garota? Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, cara... – Eu engoli seco, sentindo minha garganta travar quando a voz dela ecoou pelo corredor. Meu pai ia me matar, mais antes disso eu juro que mato Alice.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Sussurrei fechando a porta para que Jessica não me atrapalhasse, e me aproximando da estranha com cheiro de paraíso que tinha caído dos céus bem aqui na porta do meu quarto.

- Não. É. Da. Sua. Conta. – Ela disse devagar, cruzando os braços.

Quem ela pensava que era pra falar assim, dentro da minha própria casa?

- Então dá o fora fedelha. – Eu rosnei olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Eu sabia que mudar para essa cidade era a pior ideia que Charlie podia cogitar em ter. - Ela disse ainda me encarando. – Afinal de contas... Em cidades como essas só devem existir idiotas mais burros que essa porta ai atrás de você, babaca.

Uma onda de desejo explodiu dentro de mim. Eu pude sentir cada poro do meu corpo gritando para que eu a agarrasse, tocasse em sua pele... Em seus lábios.

- Dá o fora. - sussurrei antes que eu não fosse capaz de me segurar e pulasse na garota mais abusada que eu já tinha colocado os olhos.- Ou você além de retardada é surda?

Droga. Ela não gostou nada disso Edward.

- Bella! – A voz de um homem ecoou no andar de baixo, e no mesmo instante ela desviou o olhar para o corredor.

Bella. Um belo nome

Mas espera, se não foi Alice quem a deixou entrar em casa, e se havia alguém lá em baixo com ela, significava que eu estava com problemas aqui.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Bella passou por mim, esbarrando seu braço no meu com força e desaparecendo pelas escadas.

Eu fiquei ali parado, observando o corredor por onde ela havia acabado de passar antes de olhar pela janela pela qual ela olhara alguns minutos antes para vê-la lá em baixo na rua, atravessando e se virando para a minha casa, olhando diretamente para mim.

- F U C K Y O U. - pude ler seus lábios enquanto ela erguia os dois dedos médios em minha direção, antes de entrar na casa dos novos vizinhos e bater a porta com força.

- Bella! – Foi a vez de uma mulher gritar, antes de entrar em meu campo de visão, atravessando a rua e seguindo a garota para dentro da casa.

Fuck. A garota era a nova vizinha.

.

_20 de Dezembro de 2000_

_._

- Você vai ter que ir lá.- Minha mãe estava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto eu ficava apenas olhando, sentado no sofá observando a tela apagada da televisão. – É sério Edward, ela não esta acostumada a viver em uma cidade como essa, pequena. Renee me pediu ajuda e olha o que você faz, espanta a pobre menina.

- Pobre menina? - Ela só podia estar brincando comigo. – A garota parece mais um integrante de alguma gangue perigosa. É sério mãe, ela parecia estar pronta para puxar uma arma...

- Agora Edward. – ela disse parando na minha frente. Séria. – Ou então a filha do reverendo Stanley vai ser levada até em casa por mim e seu pai, na próxima vez que ela resolver entrar escondida dentro da minha casa... E eu falo sério.

Alice.

- O que foi que Alice...

- Agora. – Ela repetiu sem me dar atenção.

- O que eu devo falar? – perguntei soltando um suspiro e apoiando meus cotovelos em meus joelhos. – Dizer que sinto muito?

- É um bom começo. - Ela disse antes de caminhar para a cozinha.

.

...

.

- Só pode ser brincadeira.- murmurei enquanto o frio me fazia tremer de baixo do casaco grosso.

Parei na varanda da casa de Bella e observei o pequeno enfeite de Natal da porta; balancei a cabeça algumas vezes pensando em dar o fora dali, mas toquei a campainha antes que eu mudasse de ideia.

- Olá.- Eu disse assim que uma mulher com um sorriso simpático, a mesma que eu tinha visto correndo atrás da garota maluca no dia anterior, abriu a porta. – Meu nome é Edward, sou seu vizinho. E vim falar com a sua filha. - O rosto da mulher se iluminou quando ela entendeu.

- Entre! - Ela disse ao me puxar para dentro e me dar um abraço acolhedor. – Sua mãe me explicou tudo sobre ontem! Bella é tão doce, ela deve ter ficado assustada com você.

Doce? Assustada comigo? Conta outra minha senhora.

- Deve ter sido isso mesmo.- Eu disse fazendo a melhor cara que eu podia fazer. – Eu queria pedir desculpas a ela.

- Ela está no quarto. Pode subir. – Fácil assim? Pode subir? Essa mulher tinha que ter mais cuidado com quem deixa subir até o quarto de Bella.

- E a propósito... Sou Renne. – Ela disse ao me indicar a escadas e me informar que o quarto de Bella era no final do corredor à esquerda.

Caminhei lentamente pelo corredor e assim que encontrei uma porta com uma placa dizendo "não perturbe" pendurada, bati alguma vezes. Só podia ser esse aqui.

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui. – Ela resmungou ao abrir a porta e me analisar como se fosse a primeira vez que estava me vendo.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen.- respondi antes de tomar folego. – E eu sou seu vizinho.

- Que bom... – um sorriso bastante convincente apareceu em seu rosto. – pra você, claro. – completou antes de fechar a porta na minha cara.

Mas que droga.

Bati novamente na porta, na verdade esmurrei a madeira escura até que ela abrisse aquela merda.

- Qual é o seu problema? – garota difícil. - Por que não vai até a esquina ver se eu estou lá, que saco...

- Eu vim pedir desculpas – as palavras pararam de sair de sua boca assim que ela analisou minhas palavras. – pensei que você fosse amiga da minha prima, Alice. Ela mora na outra casa, a que fica do lado da minha. E ela realmente me odeia, manda suas amigas me irritarem quase todos os dias.

- Aham. – não parecia que ela ia cair nessa. – Sei.

- É sério, me desculpe. – murmurei encostando um braço no batente da porta. – Não era a minha intenção te tratar mal. Eu quero me redimir.

- Estou ouvindo. – Ela respondeu mais calma. – Mas não tenta jogar charme pra cima de mim, não cola.

- Vamos tentar de novo. Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu sou seu vizinho. – lhe ofereci minha mão livre enquanto falava, jogando todo o charme que eu podia jogar para cima dela.

- Isabella Swan. – sua mão apertou a minha depois de alguns minutos. – mais pode me chamar de Bella.

- Lindo nome, Bella. – Eu sussurrei, observando seu rosto se contorcer enquanto ela tentava esconder um sorriso. - Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

- Então galã de novela mexicana, para de dar em cima de mim e fala algo de inteligente. – Hey ! Eu não estava dando em cima dela.

_É, eu definitivamente estava flertando com ela. Afinal de contas, ela era divertida._

- Então... eu quero lhe mostrar a cidade. – falei rapidamente, sorrindo para ela e fazendo que ela escondesse novamente um sorriso. – como um pedido oficial de desculpas.

Ela me olhou por um momento, parecendo me analisar e descobrir se eu falava a verdade ou se estava apenas brincando com ela.

- ham... ok. – E pela primeira vez eu vi o sorriso de Bella. E droga, eu só conseguia pensar em como seria beijar os lábios dela.

Foi nesse momento que eu fiquei sabendo que aquela garota ainda ia me trazer problemas. Sérios problemas.

.

.

**COLDPLAY - PARADISE**

**http : / www ( . ) youtube ( . ) com/watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg&ob=av3e**

_5 de Agosto de 2001 _

_._

Chuva. Era a única coisa que eu podia ver além do mato muito convidativo que passava pelo volvo enquanto eu dirigia de volta para Forks.

O letreiro luminoso do rádio mostrava que eram exatamente sete da noite. Eu odeio olhar a hora nesses relógios luminosos, nenhuma razão especifica para o ódio eminente que surgia em mim naquele instante, talvez eu estivesse nervoso demais em ter que me empenhar tanto para manter os olhos na estrada, só para não ter que notar a garota de jeans justo do meu lado, sentada no banco do carona.

- Hum ... - a voz de Bella fez com que eu apertasse as duas mãos contra o volante. – posso ligar o som?

- Sim _love_.

Droga, eu estava nervoso.

No dia em que eu fui até a casa de Bella para lhe pedir desculpas, nós começamos uma amizade cômica. Eu descobri que Bella tinha o mesmo sonho que eu, dar o fora de Forks. Ela queria ir para uma universidade, cursar qualquer coisa que a fizesse feliz, e eu queria fazer medicina como meu pai; Queria cuidar das pessoas, e Bella achava isso engraçado já que ela me achava grosso e idiota.

Ela tinha algo que me fazia querer ser diferente. Ela me fazia querer ser... dela.

Pedi que ela fosse minha namorada algumas semanas depois, e ela aceitou. Foi nesse momento que eu conheci a verdadeira Bella, determinada, doce, mas também forte. A minha Bella. A Bella que eu queria para _sempre_ em minha vida.

Uma musica lenta começou a tocar no rádio, e Bella suspirou alto.

O planejado era ir ao cinema e cumprir com minha palavra de trazer Bella inteirinha de volta para casa, já que na semana passada Charlie tinha sido bastante claro com aquele papo de "Eu juro que te mato se você fizer alguma coisa com Bells.". Mas tentar arrancar as roupas de Bella, enquanto estávamos dentro de um estacionamento de shopping, e quase ceder as tentativas dela de algo mais... profundo, definitivamente era fazer alguma coisa.

- Até parece que você não gostou. - Ela sussurrou desligando o radio com impaciência. – eu queria que você colocasse as mãos nos meus...

- Nãoooo, fala isso. – coisa de criança de cinco anos, falar mais alto só pra não ouvir o que a outra pessoa tá falando. - já é difícil me controlar com você apenas... gemendo o meu nome, imagina com você me pedindo pra fazer essas coisas.

- Isso é sério? Nós realmente estamos tendo essa conversa? – Ela perguntou enquanto passávamos por algumas ruas de Forks. – Por que Alice me contou o que você fez com Jessica Stanley no banheiro masculino do ginásio quando vocês ainda estavam no...

Alice.

- O que foi que aquela anã lhe contou? – Droga, Droga, Droga. – Eu já disse que isso foi antes de conhecer você... é passado. Totalmente passado

- Eu sei, mais se você pode fazer sexo com ela, por que não pode comigo? – Fuck, ela tinha que falar a palavra. Sabe quando parece que tudo fica em câmera lenta, pois é. A palavra S E X O, saiu vagarosamente da boca de Bella, me fazendo pensar pela decima vez naquele segundo, como seria coloca-la em pratica com ela.

- Love, você é minha namorada. Minha Bella. – Eu disse virando o volvo para a esquerda e entrando em nossa rua. – e não Jessica Stanley. Com você tem que ser diferente.

- Ok.- Bella disse sorrindo, mais sem conseguir esconder o descontentamento. – Minha casa, ou sua casa? – Ela perguntou assim que estacionei o volvo na frente da minha casa.

- Minha. Sem duvida.

.

...

.

Nós já estávamos em meu quarto , Bella olhando alguns dos meus livros enquanto eu fingia observar os galhos das arvores do lado de fora da janela.

- Gosto deste. - os dedos de Bella contornaram a capa de "O morro dos ventos uivantes" . Eu a observei por alguns segundo e ela se virou encontrando o meu olhar e me chamando para perto com um aceno. - definitivamente esse é o meu favorito. - Ela sussurrou quando os meus braços envolveram sua cintura e eu enterrei meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço.

Ela tinha cheiro de Paraiso.

- Eu também gosto. - afirmei afastando seus cabelos de seu pescoço e depositando um beijo no local.- Mas prefiro ficar olhando para você.

Ela sorriu por um momento, mas logo o sorriso se transformou em algo mais travesso.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Ela prendeu seus lábios entre os dentes, como fazia quando estava pensando em algo e se virou de frente para mim.

- Eu também tenho uma ideia. - Sussurrei olhando bem em seus olhos. - Na verdade eu tenho varias ideías.

- Eu posso saber alguma? – Suas mãos foram até a parte da frente da minha camiseta, deslizaram para cima e para baixo como se ela estivesse a muito tempo esperando pela oportunidade de sentir qual tipo de sensação aquilo lhe traria.

- Não é uma boa ideia. - eu disse a ela entendendo o que se passava por sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios tocavam os dela lentamente. - Você está no meu quarto, e os meus pais não estam em casa. Se eu lhe dissesse que a melhor ideia que consigo ter nesse momento é tirar a sua roupa...- Eu lhe dei outro beijo antes de continuar.- você poderia ficar com medo.

Definitivamente com medo.

- Eu não estou com medo. - ela respondeu rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior e me lançando um olhar seguro em minha direção.

Não faça isso de novo_ love_, eu pensei enquanto colocava alguns fios de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

- Claro que não, você veio pensando sobre isso por todo o caminho...- um sorriso involuntário tomou conta dos meus lábios.- Quando falo que com você é diferente, falo sério. Você não ia gostar de saber o que eu quero fazer com você.

- E o que... o você quer fazer? - Ela perguntou, sua voz fraca pelo tamanho da curiosidade que crescia dentro dela.

_Muitas coisas love, definitivamente muitas coisas._

Sem responder a pergunta eu aproximei meu rosto do dela e a beijei lentamente, pensando em como Charlie poderia me matar. Mas seus lábios eram o céu, e os pensamentos coerentes logo foram para algum lugar no fundo da minha mente.

Nossos beijos eram calmos, e eu sugava seus lábios como se aquilo fosse salvar a minha vida. Eu a empurrei para trás, fazendo Bella ficar com as costas grudadas na parece e lentamente toquei a pele de seu abdômen por baixo de sua blusa.

Sua pele arrepiou diante do meu toque. Eu já havia tocado naquele lugar antes , mais a antecipação do que viria depois era o que a deixava excitada.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo eu escorreguei a mesma mão que antes tocava-lhe a barriga para baixo, passando pelo cós do seu jeans e depois pelo elástico de sua calcinha.

- O que você esta fazendo.- Ela perguntou contra os meus lábios em um tom desafiador, enquanto sua respiração ficava cada vez mais desesperada e rápida. – Não faça nada que não possa terminar.

- Eu só quero tocar você.- respondi calmamente. – E eu vou terminar. - empurrei minha mão adiante, sentindo o quão quente ela estava.- Afaste as pernas um pouco... - acrescentei rapidamente ao sentir seu olhar curioso.

Ela afastou as pernas, com minha mão livre abri o botão da sua calça jeans e empurrei o zíper para baixo, deixando mais espaço para minha mãe se mover pela sua pele. _E merda_, ela estava quente e úmida, muito úmida. E então para a minha surpresa Bella empurrou seu corpo contra a minha mão.

- Não faça isso _love_, ou eu não vou conseguir me segurar.- Eu falava a verdade, ela não podia fazer isso, ou eu não conseguiria terminar nada.

- Então.- Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a voz dela de um jeito... sedutor. - me toque de uma vez.- O pedido fez com que as minhas calças ficassem apertadas, pois eu tinha uma ereção crescendo cada vez mais dentro delas.

- Fuck.- os meus dedos passaram por seus_ lábios _e ela estava tão molhada que eu não pude resistir em espalhar sua excitação até seu clitóris, fazendo –a gemer alto e se impulsionar outra vez contra mim; Ao sentir minha ereção bater contra o osso da sua pélvis, Bella começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás, mantendo um ritmo de vai e vem que estava quase acabando com a minha sanidade.

Sem ter como me controlar eu movi meu dedo médio em círculos sobre seu clitóris e logo depois o movi para baixo, deixando-o bem em sua entrada, e quando o empurrei para dentro dela, deus dentes se fecharam em torno dos meus lábios.

- Minha vez. - Sua voz era urgente, e sua mão também era quando ela desabotoou minhas calças desesperadamente.

- Isso não é uma boa ideia.- eu sussurrei engolindo em seco ao sentir o zíper sendo baixado e a sua mão puxando minha boxer e finalmente liberando minha ereção. – Não é uma boa ideia _love_.- Eu disse mais uma vez, observando-a afastar seu rosto do meu e olhar diretamente para minha ereção, que latejava sob seu olhar curioso e cheio de vontade.

_Merda, _eu quase me deixei ir quando sua mão quente tocou em minha pele. Ela passou a mão por todo comprimento e soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando notou que eu estava tão excitado quanto ela.

- É tão... grande. - foi a minha vez de gemer, e com isso eu empurrei meu dedo mais fundo dentro dela, retirando logo depois para repetir o movimento em seguida.-Ed...Edward? É assim que ele vai fazer dentro de mim?

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

- É.- Eu respondi enquanto meu dedo entrava mais uma vez, e a mão dela se fechava em torno da minha ereção com mais força.- Só que ele vai tomar mais espaço...Por que ele é...

- Mais grosso.- Ela completou, colocando seu polegar na ponta da minha ereção e massageando o local.

Eu gemi mais uma vez, e os seus olhos brilharam assim que ela percebeu o que aquilo me causava, o que _ela_ me causava.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela parou o que estava fazendo e me empurrou para trás, colocou a mão no cós do seu jeans e o puxou para baixo, chutando-o para longe logo depois.

- Sua cama é confortável para isso . - Bella passou por mim e se jogou em minha cama, sem se importar de estar quase nua da cintura para baixo, ela simplesmente continuou lá, deitada de barriga para cima.- Vem logo.- ela se apoiou sobre seus cotovelos e me observou.

Eu também chutei minha calça para longe sem pensar em mais nada, me ajoelhei na cama e a puxei pelas pernas até que eu estivesse bem no meio delas.

- Esme e Carlisle vão...

- Demorar.- Eu completei segurando sua calcinha pelas laterais e a escorregando por suas coxas.- Você é linda.

_Linda_ não era a palavra certa para descrever, talvez perfeita .Isso, ela era simplesmente perfeita.

- Edward.- ela sussurrou, e merda, não era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquilo mas era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo com Bella e eu não queria machuca-la, mais se ela continuasse a falar desse jeito iria ficar difícil.

- Fuck... Eu sei que vou parecer um idiota falando isso.- eu disse rapidamente quando ela tentou me puxar para ela.- Mais eu não deveria te levar em um restaurante e depois fazer toda aquela coisa romântica antes dessa parte?

- Eu quero agora.- Ela respondeu se levantando um pouco e tirando sua blusa.- Depois você me leva para o tal jantar e então nós _fazemos _de novo, e de novo.

Merda, a visão de seus seios naquele sutiã apertado me fez esquecer tudo ; E eu deixei que suas mãos conseguisse me puxar para ela. Suas pernas se abriram um pouco mais e ela se moveu fazendo com que a minha ereção estivesse encostada em sua entrada.

- Me diga para parar...antes que eu acabe _fazendo_ com você aqui mesmo.- Eu sussurrei descendo meus lábios por seu pescoço, apertando minhas mãos em suas coxas enquanto eu tentava não me empurrar para dentro dela de uma vez.

Ela estava tão molhada que eu poderia escorregar para dentro com qualquer movimento, por menor que fosse.

- Eu quero.- E com apenas aquelas palavras ela me puxou contra seu corpo, me fazendo entrar alguns centímetros . - Continue.

Eu me segurei com a surpresa, e lentamente entrei mais alguns milímetros sentindo sua barreira me impedindo. Mas nós dois sabíamos que quanto mais isso durasse, mas ia doer, então eu coloquei minhas mãos no colchão, uma de cada lado do seu corpo e empurrei rápido.

- FUCK.- A voz e Bella e coou pela casa toda.- Merda.

- Psiiu!- Eu sussurrei topando sua boca antes que ela desse um jeito de Charlie aparecer na minha porta com uma arma. - Vai melhorar, eu juro. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e tirei minha mão de sua boca.

Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo canto de seus olhos e eu as beijei, secando seu rosto. Levei meus lábios até os seus e a beijei lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a me mover dentro dela.

Antes que ela pudesse se sentir desconfortável eu me levantei um pouco e me apoiei apenas com uma mão na cama, levando a outra até onde nossos corpos se encontravam, e comecei a fazer círculos rápidos em cima de seu clitóris.

- Apenas relaxe e sinta.- Tentei manter um ritmo calmo para que ela não sentisse dor, e para que eu não chegasse ao fim tão rápido. E depois de mais alguns segundos ela finalmente começou a gemer novamente, me arranhou as costas e começou a se mover comigo, pedindo por mais.- Não vou aguentar muito mais _love_. - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo enrijecer e suas paredes começarem a apertar minha ereção até que eu não suportasse mais e gozasse dentro dela.

Depois de alguns segundo Bella começou a falar novamente. - Isso dói como o inferno... mas foi bom como o céu.- um sorriso cansado de espalhou por seus lábios.

- Me desculpe. - Sussurrei saindo de dentro dela com calma. - E eu concordo com a parte do céu...Você está bem? - Perguntei assim que a vi olhando para baixo e exclamar um "porra." – Mas que droga. - Havia sangue nas suas coxas, nos lençóis e em mim.

- Eu odeio sangue.- Ela sussurrou soltando uma gargalhada.- Olhe o que você fez comigo. - De novo aquela voz sexy.

- Não é minha culpa... Ok, talvez seja.- Foi a minha vez de sorrir. - Você pode tomar um banho, ou talvez eu deva lhe dar um banho. - Sussurrei beijando sua barriga.

- Ótima ideia.- ela disse sorridente.

- Eu... eu te amo _love_. - sussurrei afastando um fio de cabelo de seu rosto. – Para sempre.

- Te amo para sempre.- a resposta veio calma e com um sorriso. Bella depositou outro Beijo em meus lábios e completou. – Para todo sempre.

.

.

_23 de Novembro de 2010_

_._

_.  
><em>

**Bella**

Era véspera de Natal e aquelas musicas natalinas estava começando a me deixar surda, e eu ainda nem tinha começado a realmente ouvi-las.

Passar o Natal em casa havia sido ideia da minha mãe. Afinal de contas fazia alguns anos que eu não ia para Forks. Assim que terminei a faculdade acabei permanecendo em Nova Iorque para trabalhar, tudo começou simples, mas de repente eu tinha um ótimo trabalho e ótimas referencias. Não tinha por que voltar para Forks, afinal depois que eu e Edward terminamos nada mais me chamava a atenção no lugar onde a única coisa que me fazia feliz era ele.

Eu devia saber que o nosso "para sempre" tinha data de validade.

Talvez eu devesse saber disso quando chegou o momento em que Edward e eu tínhamos que decidir nossas vidas, e para quê mentir? Nós nunca tínhamos pensado em ser apenas mais um casal que se apaixonou, se casou e permaneceu na cidade pequena sem pensar em expandir nossas vidas. Nós queríamos ser uma família um dia, mais naquele momento não era a hora. Éramos apenas crianças.

E quando nós dois recebemos as aprovações das faculdades, o nosso pequeno mundinho começou a ruir.

Ele iria para Harvard e eu para Cornell.

Primeiro concordamos em continuar o namoro, afinal nem era muito longe, Ok, era lionge. Mas as coisas começaram a ficar frias, não tínhamos tempo um para o outro. E de repente já não nos conhecíamos mais, não éramos as mesmas pessoas.

A vida em uma faculdade era muito diferente da que tínhamos antes. Edward havia escolhido medicina, e nós dois sabíamos que ele tinha que se empenhar pra conseguir se tornar um médico de verdade.

E eu tinha que me empenhar também, afinal uma faculdade de Arquitetura não era brincadeira, principalmente quando se esta em uma das melhores faculdades de Arquitetura. Não era esse o meu sonho? Conseguir ser algo de valor, alguém de quem meus pais se orgulhassem, que eu me orgulhasse, que Edward se orgulhasse.

Nossos sonhos eram tão grandes que acabaram tomando conta de nossas vidas. Depois de um ano acabamos terminando o namoro, eu ainda o amava e sei que ele me amava também, mas era melhor acabar com uma coisa que já nem existia mais. Nem eu nem ele tínhamos tempo um para o outro.

Éramos livres agora, finalmente adultos. Não havia espaços para romances adolescentes. Trocamos e-mail por vários anos, mais um dia os e-mails acabaram... acabou tudo.

.

...

.

Depois de dirigir por mais meia hora identifiquei um carro parado na beira da estrada. Estava nevando e era noite, mais eu poderia identificar aquele volvo até no meio de uma nevasca.

Fui parando lentamente meu carro enquanto ia abaixando meu vidro, até parar ao lado do outro carro. Havia uma pessoa dentro do carro, então eu buzinei e ela saiu de dentro do carro e correu até o meu.

Graças a Deus. – sua voz aveludada pareceu rouca, diante do frio que fazia lá fora. – É o primeiro carro que passa por aqui...

Edward tinha saído de dentro do seu carro e parado em frente a minha janela, com flocos de neve na cabeça e a boca roxa. Estava muito frio, e parecia que a gasolina do Volvo tinha acabado a algum tempo, deixando- o se aquecedor.

- Bella? – seu rosto se iluminou em surpresa. – É você mesmo?

- Olá Edward. – eu me inclinei para que pudesse observar seu rosto. – Acho que você precisa de ajuda. – falei indicando o volvo parado.

- Preciso. – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntei destravando as portas do carro rapidamente. – Entre, vamos. – Ele correu para o volto e trancou suas portas rapidamente, enquanto eu abria as minhas.

Edward entrou rápido em meu carro e sentou no banco do carona, esticando-se apenas para fechar a porta. Seus dentes batiam uns contra os outros, então liguei o aquecedor no maximo e alcancei meu casaco no bando de trás , colocando- o em cima de seus ombros.

- Esme me pediu para ir buscar um bolo encomendado. – Ele sussurrou. – Mas o volvo acabou quebrando no caminho, estou aqui a umas quatro horas.

- Não tem celular?- Perguntei travando as portas novamente e ligando o carro.

- Acabou a bateria.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri um pouco, sentindo um conhecido frio na barriga. Nós realmente parecíamos dois desconhecidos. Pude sentir seus olhos em algumas partes do caminho, mas não consegui puxar nenhuma conversa, e muito menos olhar para ele.

- Não parece que nos conhecemos. – Edward finalmente falou quando eu desliguei o carro na porta de sua casa. – Nem parece que éramos aquelas pessoas...

- Pois é. – lancei um sorriso amarelo em sua direção e depois focalizei em um ponto distante na escuridão no horizonte.

- Me desculpe Bella. – eu olhei para ele de verdade, pela primeira vez na noite. Notando como seus cabelos estavam cortados perfeitamente e como seus olhos ainda eram lindos. O amadurecimento tinha lhe feito bem. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu conosco...

- Nós crescemos. – Eu respondi antes que ele falasse alguma coisa a mais. – Somos adultos agora. Esqueça isso Edward, já passou! Devíamos estar falando da bolsa de valores e aquecimento global nesse momento.

- Claro.- ele pareceu um pouco desapontado, mais logo depois sorriu. – Somos adultos agora.

- É isso ai. – Murmurei batendo os dedos no volante enquanto Edward abria a porta e saia. – Que tal tomarmos um chocolate quente amanhã, colocar a conversa em dia.

- Perfeito pra mim. – Ele sorriu uma ultima vez e caminhou para sua casa.

Eu o observei entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si, liguei o carro novamente e estacionei na vaga em frente a casa dos meus pais.

As chaves da porta da frente ainda estavam no meu chaveiro, então eu apenas entrei, notando que meus pais já deviam estar dormindo.

"Lar, doce lar." Pensei fechando a porta com a chave e deixando minha mala no chão, mais algumas batidas na porta me fizeram parar e reabrir a porta. Edward estava parado lá, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão engraçada.

- Oi, eu moro no outro lado da rua. Edward .- Ele falou enquanto eu lançava um olhar questionador em sua direção, então ele tirou a mão direita de dentro do bolso e a ofereceu a mim.

- Oi Edward, meu nome é Bella. – Eu respondi, balançando sua mão sem entender aquilo.

- Me desculpe, mais eu não ia conseguir dormir sem falar com você mais uma vez, Bella. – suas mãos passaram por seus cabelos e ele sorriu para mim. – Você me lembra muito uma garota.

- Uma garota? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- É. – meu estomago afundou quando ele me lançou um dos seus melhores sorrisos. – Você é muito parecida com ela, tem o mesmo cheiro. Ela era muito especial para mim, eu a amava.

- Garota de sorte. – resmunguei sem alegria.

- No dia em que a conheci, eu me ofereci para mostrar a cidade. – Ele se aproximou um pouco e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. – Já que você é nova aqui, eu poderia te mostrar a cidade também, como um pedido de desculpas.

- Não me venha com essa pose de galã de novela mexicana, não cola. – Respondi sorrindo ao ver que ele se lembrava.

- Você se lembra. – ele sussurrou dando um passo e se aproximando de mim.

- Você também se lembra, _cara_. – dei um pequeno soco em seu braço e ele segurou minha mão por um segundo.

- Isso quer dizer que não mudamos tanto assim, _love_. Ainda somos os mesmos.– quando ele sorriu ao dizer meu apelido, meu coração bateu forte. – Você ainda é uma fedelha!

- Babaca. – respondi enquanto o deixava me puxar para fora de casa, e o seguia pela rua cheia de neve e iluminada apenas pela luz dos postes.

- E apróposito, você tem um cheiro muito bom. – Ele disse no meu ouvido, envolvendo seus braços em mim, - Cheiro de paraíso.

.

.

_24 de Dezembro de 2011_

_.  
><em>

**Edward**

Sorri levemente quando meus olhos deixaram por alguns instantes a estrada e observaram a aliança de ouro no dedo de Bella, que dormia profundamente no banco do carona.

Meus olhos fitaram seu rosto por um momento e logo voltaram para a estrada. Ela estava pálida, tinha vomitado durante todo o caminho de Seattle até Forks, onde nossas famílias nos esperavam para a noite de Natal.

Bella e eu tínhamos nos casado a apenas alguns meses após nos reencontrarmos nessa mesma estrada. Eu não tinha tido nenhuma reação ao vê-la naquela noite, nada saia da minha boca, meu coração batia feito um louco e tudo pareceu me fugir do controle quando eu percebi que tinha realmente perdido a minha Bella.

.

...

.

Bella e eu passamos o dia passeando por Forks, tomando chocolate quente e rindo de algumas crianças que tentava se equilibrar em cima de bolas de neve.

Ela era tão linda, e ficava muito melhor quando sorria daquele jeito.

- Eu te amo, muito. – Murmurei em seu ouvido quando chegamos em casa.

- Te amo... – Bella tapou a boca de repente e saiu correndo.

- O que aconteceu? – Renne perguntou confusa, parando no corredor quando Bella passou por ela como um foguete. – Eu fiz a sobremesa preferida dela. – É eu podia sentir o cheiro no ar.

- Eu vou ver o que ela esta sentindo. – falei rápido antes de subir as escadas e parar em frente ao banheiro da casa dos Swan.

- Bella abre essa porta. – eu disse depois de ficar quase cinco minutos batendo. – É sério _love_, o que você está sentindo? Eu estou preocupado.

- Não é nada Edward.- Ela gritou lá de dentro. – Deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi ontem.

Mas Bella não tinha comido absolutamente NADA ontem.

- Bella você está começando a me assustar. – Esmurrei a porta. – Saia dai para que eu possa te examinar.

- Esta tudo bem. – Ela disse abrindo a porta do banheiro e olhando para mim com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. - É sério, eu estou bem. Deve ser alguma virose.

Ela não estava bem. Sua testa estava molhada de suor, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e grudados em volta do seu rosto.

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua testa e ela estava gelada, mais gelada do que a neve que caia do lado de fora da casa.

- Eu acho melhor cancelar tudo por hoje. – Sussurrei puxando seu corpo contra o meu corpo. – É melhor você descansar um pouco.

- Não Edward. – ela choramingou. – É a primeira vez que conseguimos escapar do trabalho em um Natal. Não é justo eu estragar tudo.

- Love, você não estraga nada. – lhe assegurei beijando o topo de sua cabeça e a abraçando forte. – Ninguém escolhe o dia de passar mal, acontece. Agora me fale o que esta sentindo.

- Dor de cabeça, dor de estomago... Vontade de vomitar, azia e fome. Muita fome.

Eu a observei atentamente. Não podia ser.

- Ta sentindo alguma dor? – Perguntei a olhando fixamente.

- Hãn... Acho que vou ficar naqueles dias. Estou com cólicas fracas.

- Love, quando foi a sua ultima menstruação? – Perguntei, e ela pareceu pensar um pouco demais.

- Acho que... Eu não me lembro.- Ela respondeu colocando a mão no abdômen. – Muito trabalho, não se preocupe _anjo. _Essas coisas se confundem quando há muito trabalho e muita coisa pra fazer, não é.

- É. – afirmei percebendo que ela mesma não percebera nada de diferente.

.

...

.

Como Charlie e Renee pensaram em fazendo algumas modificações na casa, Bella havia arquitetado tudo. O projeto tinha a finalidade de dar mais conforto aos dois, já que agora Bella e eu tínhamos nossa própria casa em Seattle.

O consultório havia sido a melhor coisa que eu já tinha feito em minha carreira, Bella tinha modificado algumas coisas, tornando o ambiente aconchegante e divertido, para que as crianças se sentissem bem. Ser pediatra não era tão fácil como eu pensará um dia, não pelas crianças, mais sim pelas mães delas... Algumas eram bem, digamos, diretas quando se tratava de flerte.

Eu sabia que Bella tinha ciúmes, mais ela também confiava em mim e sabia que cada trabalho tem seus imprevistos. Já que o dela tomava muitas horas do seu dia, e a deixava sempre cercadas por homens de todos os tipos.

Bella trabalhou muito antes de se juntar com Ângela e comprasse a impressa que agora era só delas. Ângela tinha se especializado em designer de interiores, e Bella era a arquiteta mais brilhante que eu já tinha visto. As duas conquistaram o mercado com força total, e conquistaram uma boa fama que tendia a se espalhar cada vez mais. A maioria dos clientes tinha uma boa situação financeira, o que fazia com que o trabalho delas fosse reconhecido amplamente.

Eu tenho orgulho de Bella, e tenho orgulho de mim também. Nós dois lutamos muito para conquistar o que agora era nosso, só nosso. Só faltava uma coisa para completar a minha alegria... Um bebê.

E Bella estava muito estranha.

Ela havia passado o dia inteiro dormindo, coisa que ela nunca fazia. E só tinha acordado para tomar um copo de chocolate quente que Esme havia feito para ela. Isso estava começando a preocupar a todos. Charlie e Carlisle me olhavam como se desconfiasse de algo, e eu também já estava começando a achar que a virose na verdade era uma gravidez.

Eu mal conseguia me controlar quando a palavra surgia em minha mente, o sorriso em meu rosto era quase inconsciente. Então antes mesmo que eu tirasse conclusões precipitadas, fui até o closet do meu antigo quarto e aproveitei que Bella ainda dormia profundamente para dar uma olhada em suas malas.

Eu sabia que ela as guardava junto com seus outros remédios, mas não estava ali. Então eu as procurei com mais vontade, e quando finalmente encontrei a cartela de pílulas no fundo de uma das bolsas de Bella, o meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

Bella era tão organizada que sempre marcava a data em que havia começado a tomar as pílulas com caneta permanente na caixa, e a cartela em minhas mãos tinha sido começada a mais de vinte dias, porém os comprimidos que correspondiam a esses vinte e poucos dias continuavam lá.

Para Bella apresentar os sintomas dos quais ela reclamava, ela tinha que estar com pelo menos três a quatro semanas.

.

...

.

Eu dirigi com calma, pois neve ainda caia apesar de ainda estar escurecendo, até a farmácia mais perto de casa e comprei um teste para que a duvida fosse tirada logo. Assim que voltei parei o carro na porta de casa e fiquei lá dentro, olhando da caixa enrolada no saco plástico para a janela do meu quarto lá em cima.

Encostei a cabeça no banco do carro e fechei os olhos tentando me lembrar o dia exato. Se ela estava com três semanas... Quatro. Só podia ter sido no dia em que votei da França.

...

**Florence + The Machine - Shake it out**

**http :/ www( . ) youtube ( . ) com/watch?v=WbN0nX61rIs**

**.**

_Já era de noite quando cheguei a Seattle, havia acontecido um congresso na França sobre oncologia infantil, e eu estava começando a pensar em mais uma especialização, e como Carlisle era oncologista me convidou para que eu soubesse um pouco mais sobre o assunto._

_Bella estava deitada no sofá quando eu finalmente cheguei em nosso apartamento. Ela estava dormindo, seu peito subindo e descendo no ritmo de sua respiração._

_Eu havia passado uma semana na França, e só de olhar para ela meu peito doía de saudade. À vontade de toca-la era quase insuportável, mais eu sabia o quanto ela havia trabalhado naquela semana, então eu simplesmente larguei a minha mala perto do sofá e fui tomara um banho._

_Quando terminei o banho Bella ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Caminhei até ela, apaguei uma pequena luminária que estava acesa iluminando seu rosto e a beijei suavemente._

_- Senti sua falta love. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. _

_- Isso é um sonho? – um leve sorriso se espalhou por seus lábios. – Por que se for, eu não quero acordar._

_- Não é, eu estou bem aqui.- respondi vendo seus lindos olhos se abrindo para me encarar. Havia luz vindo do corredor e eu podia ver o brilho dentro de seus olhos e suas bochechas corando rapidamente. - Desculpe ter te acordado._

_- Eu não sabia que você chegaria hoje.- Suas mãos passearam pelo meu peito nu. – você devia ter me avisado, para que eu colocasse algo mais... Sexy._

_Sua voz vez com que a minha cueca começasse a me apertar._

_- Você já esta sexy. – murmurei, beijando-a mais uma vez._

_Bella se levantou, sentado no sofá e me puxou para um beijo quente e cheio de desejo._

_- Eu realmente senti sua falta. – ela disse puxando minha mão para dentro de sua calcinha. Fuck, ela estava molhada. – morrendo de saudade. – ela completou devorando minha boca._

_- Vamos para o quarto. – comandei pegando-a pelas pernas e deixando que ela as prendesse em volta da minha cintura._

_- Não consigo aguentar até lá.- Bella distribuía beijos por meu pescoço, clavícula e ombros. Desse jeito eu não ia conseguir dar nem mais um passo. – Na mesa – ela gemeu. – eu quero na mesa._

_Na mesa de jantar? Você manda love!_

_Eu dei mais alguns passos até chegar na sala de jantar e coloquei Bella sentada em cima dela._

_- Assim? – Perguntei soltado meu aperto em suas pernas e empurrando minha ereção contra seu centro._

_- Não. – ela gemeu mais uma vez, se levantando um pouco apenas para se livrar da calcinha que vestia. – Assim. – e com as duas mãos puxou minha calça de moletom e minha cueca para baixo._

_Eu a beijei sem esperar que ela desse mais algum comando, chutei minhas roupas para o lado e abri suas pernas até que ela gemesse em protesto. _

_- É assim love. – falei enquanto entrava dentro dela de uma vez só._

_Bella tremeu diante da entrada rápida, e sem dar tempo para que ela pudesse se acostumar eu comecei a me mexer rapidamente. Entrando e saindo dela tão rápido que ela mal podia se controlar._

_- Fuck.- Ela murmurou deitando sobre a mesa e me deixando segura-la pelo quadril, sem parar por um minuto. – Você fica perfeito assim... Fazendo isso comigo. – as palavras saiam entrecortadas, sem folego._

_- Não faça isso. – Eu avisei, enquanto ela me observava entrando e saindo de dentro dela e gemendo cada vez mais alto._

_As costas da mulher que eu mais amava nesse mundo se ergueram da mesa quando ela não pode aguentar. Seu corpo tremendo me fez ir cada vez mais rápido._

_Tudo nela me excitava, seu corpo coberto apenas com uma camiseta branca, se contorcendo sobre a nossa mesa de jantar; Enquanto eu entrava e saia de dentro dela, fazendo um barulho tão sensual quanto ela própria._

_Foi demais para mim. _

_Eu segurei a segurei firme pelo quadril e entrei pela ultima vez, com força, derramando tudo dentro dela._

_- Acho que agora eu aguento chegar até o quarto._

_.  
><em>

...

.

De acordo com as minhas contas deve ter sido naquela noite. Só pode ter sido.

- Hey. – Bella resmungou assim que eu entrei dentro do quarto, ela já estava arrumada e o jantar já estava pronto no andar de estavam esperando por nós. – Aonde você foi?

- Hey. – respondi colocando a sacola em cima da cama e me sentando. – Fui buscar isso.

- O que é isso? – Ela animada. – É algo de comer? Por que eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer peixe frito.

- Peixe Frito? – perguntei sorrindo. – ok, eu lhe compro um peixe frito assim que você terminar de fazer isso aqui. – falei tirando a caixa de dentro da sacola e entregando para ela.

- Para que isso, Edward? – a surpresa no rosto de Bella foi algo impagável, ela me olhou como se eu estivesse louco, antes de ficar quieta por um segundo.

- Aqui está. – Eu lhe entreguei a cartela de pílulas antes que ela corresse para pegar sua bolsa.

Ela olhou incrédula para a cartela e depois para mim, como se um quebra cabeça estivesse se juntando dentro de sua cabeça. Os enjoos, a fome, o sono e também a falta de menstruação.

- Ô MEU DEUS! – ela tapou a boca. - Eu esqueci de tomar... TODOS as pílulas!

Havia pânico em suas palavras, e ela pegou a caixa e se trancou no banheiro antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Eu apenas me sentei na cama e esperei que ela voltasse.

Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Bella saiu muda de lá, eu já sabia o resultado.

- Eu vou ser pai. – Sorri mais ainda enquanto ela se sentava na beirada da cama. – E você vai ser mãe.

- Você já sabia! – ela murmurou jogando o positivo no meu colo.

- Eu sou o pai, eu sei de tudo. – respondi olhando para o pequeno teste de gravidez.

- Muito engraçado. – sua voz estava assustada.

Bella ficou muda por mais alguns minutos, se levantou e caminhou até a janela do meu quarto,

- Vai ficar tudo bem _love_. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, depois de me levantar a abraça-la por trás, eu sempre quis que você fosse a mãe dos meus filhos.

- É mentira, você achava que eu fazia parte de uma gangue. – sua voz estava baixa, mais ela deu um sorriso quando acabou de falar. – Sabe Edward, eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver, e olhe onde paramos... esperando um filho.

- Como eu sempre sonhei. – minhas mãos repousaram sobre sua barriga carinhosamente e ela colocou as dela em cima das minhas. – Eu sabia que você ia ser minha para sempre.

- Para sempre... – ela repetiu. – É bom que seja mesmo, por que eu não sei trocar fraldas. – Ela sorriu e eu a segui.

- Eu te amo... – beijei o vão de seu pescoço e ela sorriu mais ainda. – fedelha.

- Babaca. – Eu a beijei mais uma vez e a virei para mim, observando o rosto da mulher que eu sempre amei, a mulher que era o meu paraíso.

FIM.

* * *

><p>NA : GENTE, COMO ASSIM... TANTA ONE LINDA... FIQUEI ATÉ COM VERGONHA DE POSTAR A MINHA!

CHEGOU A HORA *TAMBORES*

QUEM SERÁ A MINHA AMIGA OCULTA? QUEM? QUEM?

*LEVANTA DO LUGAR*

BOM, MINHA AMIGA É LINDA. É MINHA AMIGA... EU GOSTO MUITO DELA... KKKK. SÉRIO AGORA, MINHA AMIGA OCULTA É UMA PESSOA MUITO ESPECIAL, JÁ APRONTAMOS MUITAS JUNTAS, VIMOS MUITOS MUITOS FILMES JASNTAS... MINHA AMIGA OCULTA É A ALINE, MINHA SISTER QUERIDA

LINE ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO DA ONE, FIZ COM MUITO CARINHOOO! AMEI TER TIRADO VOCÊ, SISTER. fELIZ NATAL ATRASADOOOOO!

LOVE YA .

PS: NÃO FOI UMA LEMON PERFEITA, MAS FOI O QUE A MINHA CABEÇA CONSESGUIU PENSAR!

E PERDOA OS ERROS, SÉRIO, QUANDO ACABEI DE REVISAR MEUS OLHOS ESTAVAM HORRENDOS DE TANTA DOR.


End file.
